


Shooting Stars

by Sir_William_Freewill



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fairies, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_William_Freewill/pseuds/Sir_William_Freewill
Summary: A sad, little boy waiting for something extraordinary to happen.A shooting star grants a wish.But what if it was not even a shooting star?





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is not exactly the kind I usually write it was basically an accident. When I was supposed to write a short story for English class, the one I wrote got a bit out of hand. It is now seven pages long, part of a way longer story that will be uploaded here in about a hundred years, way too dark, and definitely impossible to pass off as just a short story and not a fanfic. When I realised that, I wrote this, trying for a lighter story.  
> While Amy and the Doctor don't play a big part here, I do like it.  
> Please let me know what you think, and -as always- please point out any mistakes you spot.

Somewhere in space and time, a young boy was sitting on a windowstill and gazed at the stars. The boy sat here every night, waiting for a shooting star. His granny had once told him that every shooting star either granted a wish or made something magical happen in your life. His grandma had died a few weeks later.

'This night', the boy thought, 'this night will be the night.Today my life will get better.' He repeated these thoughts every night. It had been four months since his granny had died and every night he sat here. He never gave up hope. One night, he was sure about it, a shooting star would grant him a wish or make his life extraordinary. And it was going to be this night.  
All of a sudden, a beautiful light went by. It crossed the moon, passed Orion and was out of sight again. Excited, the boy jumped to the floor and dashed to his door. He hurried down the stairs, skipping those who creaked when someone stepped on them.  
He could not afford his parens to wake up, they would not understand.  
He threw on his jacket and ran outside. The night was warm and the grass damp under his bare feet. There had to be something here. Anything. He turned around and around, scanning his family's garden, searching for something unexpected.  
When he had nearly given up, he saw them. On the other side of their pond were fairies. He was sure of it. They were looking exactly like the books described them. Tiny humans who had wings like dragonflies, shining in different coloured lights. They flew around, looking at flowers, playing with the fish.  
The boy stood in awe. This was neither what he expected, nor what he had wished for, but it was definitely magical. His granny had been right all along.  
While they were talking, the woman looked around. When she noticed the boy still staring at them, she waved and flashed him an excited smile. The boy grinned back.  
The man and the fairies had now noticed him as well. They talked a little longer, then some of the fairies vanished in an old oak.  
When they came back out a few moments later, they were carrying a flower. The little people approached the boy who was still staring, and offered it to him. He held his hand out and they carefully placed the flower in his palm. It was small and it glowed. The light purple petals got lighter the closer they were to the base. And it had the most wonderful smell. He put it to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled like spring, mixed with the smell of earth after rain and a fresh, citrus like odour. He loved it.  
After a little while he remembered the two humans who were in the garden as well. He looked over, but they were gone. Looking around, he spotted them. They were farther away, heading straight to a box. A big blue box with something written on it. But he could not make out what, it was too far away.  
He stared as the two people made their way into it. A light flared up and he heard a weird, wooshing sound. He counted four times, then everything, box, sound, light, was just gone.  
The boy stood there for a while, flower in his hand. He was wondering if something else was going to happen. After some time though, his feet were starting to freeze. As everything was remaining quiet, the boy decided to go back inside.  
He put his coat away, dried his feet, and sneaked back int o his room. Sleepily he put the flower on his nightstand and crawled under his covers. With the image of the vanishing blue box and the thought that his granny had been correct all along, he quickly fell asleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
